The Between
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Caught between life and death, Nanoha has a discussion with someone who shouldn’t care. ::NanoFate:: ::Setsuna x Minako:: ::One-shot, x-over with Sailor Moon::


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sailor Moon or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Between**

"… Who… are you?"

She says it softly, weakly, the words all broken and jumbled up; they leave her mouth slowly, in a faltering tone because really, she can't feel her body at all. She can't feel her arms or her legs, and she _certainly _can't feel her lips. She doesn't know how she's talking or why, just that she's lying on her back in a misty land and this tall woman sitting quietly beside her is her only companion.

When the stranger doesn't reply she repeats her question, an edge of urgency in her voice now: "Who _are _you?" Somehow, she can't fight the feeling that she _must _know who this person is, why she is here and what she wants.

Her _life _depends on it. Somehow, she _knows _it.

The stranger tilts her head slightly to look down at her, shifting her body slightly so that the staff she cradles rests against her shoulder, making her look like some kick-ass character from an internet RPG game. Long strands of dark green hair are blown by a wind Nanoha can't see or feel, and her eyes narrow slightly as she meets the younger girl's gaze.

_Her eyes… they're the same color as Fate-chan's…_

"Who I am is not important." Her voice is low and smooth, like chocolate after it's melted against a person's tongue. It sends a shiver down Nanoha's spine, and the woman looks away again, gazing out across the mist. Nanoha cannot bring herself to look away. She speaks again. "You'll be dead soon, anyway, so even if I tell you who I am you won't remember it."

A surge of panic races through Nanoha.

"I'm… I'm _dying_?" Her voice comes out as a squeak, as a whisper; her eyes widen and her breathing hitches. "But… but I just… I was trying to protect Vita-chan, why am I—"

"You sustained a critical blow. It's only a matter of time." The dark-skinned woman shrugs and brushes a loose strand of dark green hair out of her eyes with a gloved hand. "Currently you're in the Between. The place that exists after you live but before you die. So I suppose technically you aren't dead. Yet."

_Yet._

"I'm… dying." Nanoha says it again, weakly, and this time it isn't a question. "I'm… going to… die."

As the tremor enters her voice, the older woman looks at her briefly; her eyes soften slightly and her fingers tighten around her staff as it rests against her shoulder, but otherwise she doesn't move.

Nanoha closes her eyes; acceptance is dull and painless. She isn't hurting, so maybe dying won't be so bad—

"_You'll be careful, right?" Worried eyes the color of burgundy meet Nanoha's, and Fate blushes slightly at her friend's smirk, looking away and shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I mean, I'll be studying to take my test, so I won't be there if something… goes wrong…"_

_Nanoha grins and hugs the blonde, light and quick; she pulls back, and her eyes are gleaming. "I'll be fine, Fate-chan. I'll come back, I swear. Here." She holds up her hand, pinky out. "I promise."_

_Fate hesitates; her lips curve in a small smile before she hooks her pinky with Nanoha's._

"_It's a promise, then."_

Nanoha's eyes snap open.

"No!" Her panicked voice barely even stirs the stranger next to her. "I can't die yet! I _can't_! I promised Fate-chan I'd make it back!" She looks desperately at her companion, who appears unmoved by the younger girl's fear. "I promised," she repeats in an anguished whisper. "What kind of friend would I be if I broke my promise?"

A moment of silence; then:

"Why should I care?"

Nanoha's heart clenches painfully in her chest, but she cannot bring herself to hate the older woman for her response; she is nothing more than an observer, kind enough to sit with her as she dies. She swallows slightly and looks away, up at the sky that is just as gray as the rest of the land. Tears prick at her eyes, and despite her will a few slip down her cheeks. She laughs hollowly.

"Nyahahaha… Fate-chan's never going to forgive me for breaking my promise…"

For a few minutes the older woman looks at her quietly, studying the girl without saying a word. She sighs and looks away. "You're wrong," she murmurs. "Your friend… she loves you too much to hate you. She'll forgive you. It might take time, but she'll forgive you."

Nanoha blinks several times and nods, exhaling shakily. "That's good," she whispers. "I couldn't stand it if I made Fate-chan sad for a long time…"

Silence passes.

A gentle rustle of sound alerts Nanoha to the movement of her companion, but as she struggles to look in her direction a hand rests lightly on her forehead, pushing her back down. "Shhh," the older woman soothes. "Don't move." She rests the orb placed on the top of her staff against Nanoha's chest; it flashes garnet and begins to heat. "This will hurt a little, but once it's over you'll be back with your friends."

Nanoha gasps slightly as her skin heats up beneath the touch of the orb; she squeezes her eyes shut against the light that is being emitted from the orb. Despite it, though, she cautiously cracks an eye open, looking at the older woman. Her eyes are narrow with concentration, her hair spilling over her shoulder like a waterfall. As pain pricks at her chest, she whimpers.

"Why… are you doing this?"

The tall woman looks at her briefly; she smiles.

"Because I care."

There's a brilliant flash of red, an explosion of pain in her chest, and Nanoha blacks out.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"… Nanoha?"

Nanoha blinks, grimacing slightly as the bright white hospital lights burn at her eyes; she lifts one hand groggily and blinks again, and her vision clears this time around. Slowly she lowers her hand and tilts her head to the side.

Blue eyes meet burgundy.

For a few minutes the two girls stare at each other, neither saying a word; after a moment Nanoha holds out her hand, pinky out, and smiles tiredly at Fate.

"I kept my promise, Fate-chan."

A choked sob escapes Fate and she nods, hooking her pinky with Nanoha's and pressing her forehead against their joined hands as her body shakes with tears. Nanoha closes her eyes and tugs Fate closer, pulling the blonde down into a gentle hug.

She feels a surge of warmth in her chest, but if fades away quickly.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Meioh Setsuna steps out of the portal, barely blinking as it closes behind her without a sound. She has dropped the guise of Sailor Pluto; she doesn't need it anymore.

"I was wondering where you were."

The green-haired woman isn't surprised to see Minako there, playing with Hotaru's Game Boy; the blonde grins up at her from her place on the couch and switches the game off, resting it on the table and standing as Setsuna walks to her. Setsuna surveys the girl for a moment and smirks as Minako steps close, lifting a hand to run it through long dark green strands. "For someone who just found their significant other coming back late for their date, you're taking it rather well," the older woman teases.

Minako shrugs and smiles, but it's a gentle smile. "I knew you had a good reason, Sets-chan. You usually do."

Setsuna gazes quietly at the younger girl for a moment before wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her in tight and resting her forehead against her shoulder. Minako closes her eyes and accepts the embrace, gently returning the hug. "You're tired," she notes, feeling the way her body trembles.

"It'll fade in a few minutes. I just need some rest. I don't usually use time to reverse injuries."

Minako giggles as Setsuna pulls back, and she leans up on her tiptoes to plant a light kiss on the taller woman's lips. "Softie."

Setsuna laughs softly. "It's all your fault, you know."

"Is it bad?"

Setsuna rests her cheek against Minako's hair and closes her eyes, sighing softly in contentment.

"No. No, it isn't."

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

... What inspired this?

...

...

...

I have no idea, honestly.

Read and review, please!


End file.
